


How Lambert met his Husbands

by WitcherSexual



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden going feral, Bottom Aiden, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Chapter 3 is gonna be porn, Coën is kind, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaer Morhen, Lambert Being a Little Shit (The Witcher), Lambert Needs a Hug (The Witcher), Lambert has a sailors mouth, Lambert’s Pottymouth, M/M, Multi, Protective Aiden, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Coën, Winter At Kaer Morhen, not beta we die like Witchers, rated M for his swearing and also chapter 3, top aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Lambert doesn’t do emotions but he has somehow found himself with two husbands and this is how.Heavily inspired by Ledgea’s The Witcher Grapevine.
Relationships: Aiden/Coën, Aiden/Coën/Lambert (The Witcher), Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Coën/Lambert (The Witcher), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 111
Collections: Polyamorous Relationships For the Win





	1. What the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ledgea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The witchers' grapevine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812074) by [Ledgea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea). 



> This is set over a few years. The first chapter is in 1229 and the second is over two years, 1230 and 1231. The third chapter is 1232.
> 
> (Ignore the fact that Coën is only just meeting the Wolves in their story)

Eskel brought him back to Kaer Morhen. Lambert spotted the two of them as they started their last few days on the path to the Keep and made sure to complain loudly to Geralt and Vesemir about the guest. 

But holy gods above, the man was gorgeous when he arrived, his eyes weren't the gold that most Witchers had no, they were more green. He had a shaved head with tattoos covering him and Lambert’s absolute favorite thing about him, his beard. It was thick, black and he could imagine running fingers through it. 

He could hear the others talking but he couldn’t shake the thoughts from his head just yet, not until he saw those eyes fall to him with an amused smile. Lambert looked around to Geralt and Vesemir who were also watching him with amusement before he growled and left them. 

He walked up to his room before shutting the door and groaning, that fucker didn’t need to be that good looking. He would have to listen to him fuck Eskel all Winter and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. _Fuck._

Lambert threw more wood into his fire and organized his room, books needed to be in alphabetical order, his knives needed cleaning and to be placed in order. He could feel himself start to calm as he completed the routines like many times before, his mind blanking at the repetitive motions. 

It was good until it wasn’t. He could hear Eskel and the new guy laughing in the hall, Geralt was with them but wasn’t partaking in the conversation. Lambert could hear the two talking and sharing jokes, he snapped the whetstone in half. _Fuck._

His laughing was loud, Lambert ignored him. 

Dinner was announced shortly after Lambert had relaxed again, he needed to keep himself in check. His brothers always complained about his emotional outbursts, jokes that he would have been a better Cat- he would never say that the jokes got to him because he knows he’s a shit Witcher. 

So he took a breath and remembered what he was taught; emotions kill you, forget them until after the fight. Easy. Steps to repeat, he had done them enough. Breath, forget, repeat. 

He pushed the door to the kitchen open and let that practiced grin cross his face. Geralt shook his head at him but waved a hand before Lambert pushed him for a seat at the table. They hadn’t used the main hall as a dining area since the sacking, it didn’t feel right. 

“So where did you drag this,” Lambert paused and looked at the medallion on the man’s chest, “Griffin from?” 

Eskel looked up from his plate and furrowed his brows before answering. “Outside Vattweir, I said this earlier.” 

Lambert shrugged before picking up his ale and drinking it as Geralt laughed. 

“He was too busy it seems,” Lambert glared at his brother before elbowing him in the ribs. The fucker didn’t even double over from the impact, _dick._

Lambert didn’t even know the name of the Griffin, Eskel had probably introduced him earlier too. He’ll probably hear it being shouted later anyway. 

“What’s a Griffin doing this far East?” The room went quiet and Lambert knew that something happened, but Coën didn’t seem to show anything other than amusement on his face. 

“Got bored of the scenery. Seems you Wolves are keeping things from us.” Lambert snorted before nodding his head and grabbing some bread from Geralt’s plate. 

The White Wolf growled, Lambert ignored him. 

“Coën, we all help with jobs around the Keep. And training is after lunch,” _Coën._ Lambert grinned at the table as he saw Eskel slip some food from Geralt’s plate without being caught. 

“Of course Sir Vesemir,” _Sir? What?_

“Please Coën no Sir. I’m not a teacher anymore.” Lambert slapped Eskels hand away as he tried to steal some of his food, but his attention was on Coën and his brother could obviously see that. 

“As you please, Vesemir, how may I help you with your Keep?” Lambert could see why Eskel likes the guy, he was hot, seemed to be at least a little educated and he had manners. Perfect fucking match for his brother. 

“The West wall needs fixed after Lambert blew it up so you can help him.” Lambert felt a bone crack as he whipped his head up to glare at Vesemir. Eskel and Geralt laughed at him but Vesemir didn’t change his mind. 

“I would be delighted,” Lambert went to complain but one look from Vesemir stopped him, it had been decades since the Old Man taught him but he had been trained to listen to that look. 

“Fine.” Lambert ignored the rest of the conversations as he finished his food and tried to ignore the feeling of being watched. The Griffin was a fucking weirdo, fucking his brother but still watching him. 

Vesemir left after a few rounds of drinking, he always said his body wasn’t as young as theirs for intense drinking but they knew better, he wanted to give them room to heal after a year on the Path. 

Coën joined them, Lambert ignored him. 

They were well into the night before Eskel left them. He complained about a harsh contract before starting the climb, Lambert knew what it was, an excuse. He looked to Coën expectedly as Eskel left but the Griffin didn’t move from his space. 

_Huh._

“So Coën, how did you meet Eskel?” Geralt seemed to see his confusion but left it with an amused glint in his eyes. 

“It was a contract. Kikimora down in Velen that we both had a contract for. I was getting double his pay so he let me take it and I halved the payment,” 

“Hmm,” Lambert rolled his eyes at his brother, not everyone was fluent in Geralt Language so Coën didn’t understand that he meant _interesting, why?_

“What he means is why split it?” Geralt nodded and Lambert looked to the roof and prayed for some common sense to hit him across the face. 

“It was the right thing to do. He had a contract as I did, and if I was getting double the pay why would I keep it from him?” Geralt and Lambert both looked at each other, considering it before nodding. 

“So do you fuck?” Lambert was going to throttle Geralt, the man should be used to dealing with people after being in the Path for so long, but no he couldn’t do that. 

“We don’t. We are friends,” Lambert stopped his internal rant about Geralt to look up. _They weren’t fucking._

“Hmm,” this hum was directed at Lambert with that same look in his eyes. 

“Why not? You don't like guys or something?” Lambert was not asking for himself, it was a curiosity that’s all. 

“Oh I definitely do. But Eskel and I are only friends.” Coën looked at him and Lambert was sure that that look wasn’t just friendly. 

“Hmm,” Lambert was becoming monosyllabic, he was spending too long with Geralt. The older Wolf laughed at Lambert and he had never hated his brother more than right now. 

“I’m off, Lambert, don't blow the keep up. And Coën it was good meeting you,” Lambert stuck his middle finger up as Geralt moved away from him. Coën laughed lightly before relaxing more, legs spread out and his hands planted behind him. _Fuck._

Coën stared at him, Lambert ignored him. 

Vesemir was punishing him, all those times he made the Old Man's life a living hell was coming back to him. What did humans call it? Karma? 

Coën was working beside him, the sun was out for the rare day in Winter, and the Griffin had striped his shirt off. Lambert couldn’t be shamed for staring, the man was a fucking masterpiece under the clothes. He wasn’t as built as a Wolf but Lambert could see his muscles, his chest hair framed his chest perfectly. _Fuck._

Lambert could smell cinnamon in the air and he knew Coën would be able to smell his arousal as well, _double fuck._

The Griffin raised an eyebrow at him and Lambert shook his head before getting to work. Breath, forget, repeat. 

Repairing the walls had become something that happened every year. Their Keep was falling into ruin but they weren’t saying bye yet, it was their home and they would not let it fall. 

Coën stretched down to pick a brick up, and Lambert watched the way his muscles tightened and stretched. He looked away when Coën straightened his back again, he pretended to be working on mixing the mortar. 

“What happened to the wall?” Coën finally asked, halfway through the day's work. Lambert was happy with the distraction. 

“I got bored. I was the first to arrive this year and Vesemir wouldn’t spar with me,” Coën looked at him with amusement and Lambert could smell the cinnamon in the air again. 

“I’ll spar with you if you want. Might show you some techniques you don’t know,” Lambert paused in his mixing and looked up. _Was that just about sparring?_

“I’m sure you could. Why not,” Coën smiled at him and Lambert looked away because fuck his smile matched the rest of him, fucking hot. Breath, forget, repeat. 

The rest of the job passed quicker, they worked together and the Wall was halfway fixed when Vesemir called them all in. The two of them walked into the Keep together, just as Geralt threw Eskel off the roof and into the hay pile. 

“Watch it you fuckers,” Lambert looked up at the roof and flared at Geralt who laughed before jumping down beside Eskel. 

Coën waited for the two of them, like the gentleman he obviously was, and the four walked into the Kitchen together. Vesemir had done good, the room was cleaned fully and the pantry seemed stocked with the food they all brought. 

The table was filled with meats, cheeses and bread. The food was gone in half an hour. Vesemir put more out as he looked them all over, he knew they didn’t get as much food as needed on the Path but he still hated it. The Old Man was going soft in his age. 

“Training after. Eskel and Geralt, until first blood. Lambert show our guest the Wolf way,” Lambert nodded as he wolfed down the extra food, Coën was watching him and he could feel the heat in his eyes. 

Eskel whispered something, too low for even Lambert to hear over the chatter between Coën and Vesemir, but Geralt laughed before looking at him. 

Lambert didn’t respond, that would end in an argument and he wasn’t in the mood for kitchen duty, yet. Eskel looked between him and Coën before going back to talking to Geralt. 

Lunch finished and Vesemir shoved them out so he could clean out the fires. Geralt and Eskel went into the courtyard, leaving Lambert to show Coën where the armory was before showing him to the courtyard for training. 

“What training did you prefer when learning?” Coën asked him, and Lambert had to concentrate on not dropping the dagger in his hand at the sudden noise. And fuck his voice was deeper than before. 

“I prefer agility and flexibility over brute force. Us Wolves were trained in both as well as a focus on speed. Geralt uses a combination and Eskel uses brute force with his signs,” Lambert explained to the Griffin who nodded and listened intently. 

“Griffins were trained to rely on our signs as well, but I prefer speed over anything else.” The Griffin moved closer to Lambert as he picked up a sword. “Maybe you should demonstrate that flexibility for me,” 

Then he left and Lambert cursed softly. He could smell his own arousal in the air and he knew Coën could smell it as he left the room. Lambert grabbed the swords for Eskel and Geralt before picking up a few daggers for himself. 

As he left the room and walked into the courtyard he could see Eskel and Geralt engaging in a small fist fight and Coën was watching as he leaned on a wall. Lambert watched him for a second before shaking the thoughts from his head and placing the weapons down for his brothers. 

“Griffin, are we fighting or not?” He called to Coën and the man looked up with a smile before walking closer to him. Eskel and Geralt were still fighting behind him and Lambert tried to focus on them. 

“Let’s go then Little Wolf, I want to see what you are made of,” Lambert let out a small growl at his nickname before throwing a dagger at Coën who caught it and got into a defensive stance. Lambert copied. 

Lambert struck first, he wanted to get the upper hand but Coën had seen the attack coming so he twisted out of the way. Lambert twisted around and grinned at the man, this would be fun. 

“Where’s the flexibility?” Coën laughed at him and Lambert frowned before looking behind the Griffin. The area was clear, and the Witcher May be taller but he could easily flip over him with a boost from the wall. Maybe disorient him with the flip and get him in the back. 

Lambert grinned at himself and Coën lifted his free hand to make the sign for ‘come on’ and Lambert was attacking, not to hit but to move. He needed Coën to be closer to the wall on their left, and the Witcher was moving where he wanted him too. 

It took a few minutes but eventually Coën was stuck beside the wall and he seemed to recognize the method of fighting. 

“Come on the little wolf. I want the whole Wolf treatment from you.” Lambert heard a laugh in the background but ignored it as he glared at Coën who laughed. 

Lambert started to run, he let his body move on its own as he watched Coën move forwards slightly. He jumped on the wall before pushing himself off and flipping over Coën with a laugh. 

The Griffin spun on his feet, and knocked Lambert’s own feet slightly as he landed meaning he fell to his back. He didn’t have time to react before Coën was sitting on his hips and pressing the dagger to his throat, _fuck._

The cinnamon was back and Lambert knew everyone in the courtyard could smell it and knew what it was. Eskel laughed at him before Lambert shut him out. He looked up at Coën who looked at him amused before moving off him and stretching a hand out for him to hold. 

He took it, and he could feel the heat pour from the other Witchers skin. His eyes met Coëns and he could see the lust reflected in them like he knew he radiated. 

“Fuck off. It was luck,” Lambert took a breath and got back into a defensive stance, this time he would get Coën to attack first. 

“Best of five then, what does the winner get?” Coën circled around him as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Lambert’s. 

“Winner decides.” Lambert heard Eskel and Geralt laugh at him before starting their own fighting. He heard Vesemir open the doors beside them and watch the fight and he could hear Coën move forwards. 

Coën lunged right, Lambert dodged left. Fighting was easy, carved into his bones from childhood, the movements like running water as he dodged, lunged, rolled. Easy. 

Coën won again, then Lambert got the upper hand twice and the last round was called. Whoever won would be the overall winner. 

Vesemir, Eskel and Geralt had stopped their own work to watch them. Every time they moved he could feel their judging looks, he could feel the reprimand coming later from Vesemir about not moving fast enough. He could feel Geralt and Eskel ripping into him for letting Coën win twice. _Fucking dicks._

“So Lambert what do you want if you win?” Corn flipped his dagger in his hands and looked over at him, he didn’t actually know what he wanted. 

“Don’t know yet. I’ll see when I win,” Coën laughed at him and nodded. How he was able to laugh and talk during a fight that everyone was watching confused him, he could easily mess up leading to a rant from Vesemir and being made fun of from Geralt and Eskel. 

“I think I have an idea for when I win.” _Cocky dick._

“What makes you sure you’ll win?” Lambert watched Coën move forward slightly, he moved back. 

“I think you’ll let me win,” Lambert stopped moving for a second, Coën took his chance and ran to him. He dodged the first attack but the second one came at him too fast to move. He had a dagger pointed at his heart while Coën looked into his eyes with a grin. _Fuck._

“Fucker. Fine you win.” Lambert moved away and threw his dagger at Geralt- who caught it without a fucking blink- and walked into the keep for a drink, or twelve. 

He could hear them talking behind him but he pushed the words away, he didn’t want to hear about being a disappointment for being distracted in a fight. He knew that already. 

He was on his ninth? Tenth? Whatever number of drinks before the door opened and Coen walked in. He wasn’t smiling as he looked at Lambert and walked closer to him slowly. 

“Are you okay Lambert?” _What?_

“Fucking perfect. Good skills,” Lambert waves his drink in the air before drinking it in one. Coën still stared. 

“Thank you, would you like to go for a walk?” Lambert looked up at the other Witcher, he wasn’t making fun of him or telling him where he went wrong. And a walk? Who does that anymore?

“Where to?” Coën smiled at him and shrugged. 

“It is your keep you know the best places,” Lambert looked at the door, no one else was coming in to complain so he nodded. 

“Why not. Come Griffin I’ll show you the best tower in this fucking place,” Lambert stood up and left the table behind, Coën followed without a word.

The Keep was ruined, stairs crumbled as you walked on them and the roof was caved in in rooms that had been abandoned. But Lambert had made sure to keep this staircase cleaned and safe to use, the others knew about the room at the top but left it for him, his sanctuary. 

Coën was still following and Lambert could feel his gaze as they moved up the stairs. The door was locked, he had placed the lock on it the second year after the sacking and the key never left his person. He removed his medallion from his neck before taking the key off it and unlocking the door, and stepping through. 

“Is this your room?” Coën asked as he looked around, Lambert had collected items from years past and laid them out in the room. He had books from his first few years of training, his first sword, the head of the first kill he had ever made (a foglet) and his best friend's medallion was hung above the fireplace. 

“Yeah I collected things and put them here,” Lambert pointed to a small seat, covered in furs from his first few kills along with the one that Vesemir had given him his first Winter after being on the Path. 

“It’s wonderful. You obviously take care of your things,” Coën looked at him and Lambert just knew that wasn’t about his room, it was spoken to delicately. 

“I do. Drink?” Coen nodded and Lambert pulled out some vodka and ale he had distilled himself. It was the good batch that the others wouldn’t get. 

“Thank you Lambert,” Coën moved on the seat leaving room for Lambert to join him. Coën was smiling again, and it was directed at him. 

“I’ll get the fire going,” Lambert looked away from the Griffin and piled some wood up in the fireplace before lighting it with a small Igni and watching the flames dance together. 

“I think I’ve decided what I want for my prize,” _here we go._

Lambert looked up and waved his hand to show the Griffin he was listening. 

“I want you to answer my questions.” Lambert froze again, the Griffin was good at making him do that. He didn’t want a quick fuck, make him do his chores or anything like that. _What the fuck._

“What?” Lambert managed to say as Coën stretched on the seat behind him. 

“I want you to answer my questions. Not all of them if you don’t want to but I would like to know you,” 

Lambert looked out the window and took a deep breath, this could end badly for him. 

“Fuck it, lets go.” Lambert stood up and moved to the seat beside Coën who turned to him with that stupid smile again.

“Perfect. Okay first, do you have a favorite meal?” 

“Yeah venison and wine.” Lambert grinned at him in a bid to cover his discomfort but Coën’s stupid smile and bright eyes made his facade falter again. 

“I like a good stew with herbs, are you a night kind of guy or morning?” Lambert paused, he was getting answers back so they were both learning about each other. 

“I prefer night to day even if it’s fucking cold,” Coën nodded at him softly. 

“Nights peaceful in a place like this,” _we could change that_. Lambert cursed himself internally for thinking like that before he looked into the fire again. 

“What scares you?” Lambert shook his head at the question and Coën seemed to understand that that wouldn’t be answered so he moved on. 

“Do you have a favorite contract?” Coen moved so he was facing Lambert, legs crossed and arms behind him as he looked at the Wolf. 

“Probably this Leshy, had to be a decade ago now. Old ass fucker too, hundred or something like that and the town was used to it. Then some asshole decided to try and kill it for an engagement gift or something, I never found his whole body. Took me a while to kill it but I cut an antler off to keep,” 

Lambert pointed to one of the trophies and Coën looked over at it before looking back to Lambert. 

“I had this weird Bruxa near Visima a few years back, she was a nightmare to kill. Got a few scars from her,” 

Lambert took a second to look over Coën, he was wearing a shirt but the scars on his arms were visible. Long white lines, some jagged while others looked like nicks from blocking a sword or dagger. 

Lambert could see that Coën was staring at him, he could smell the arousal in the room so when he looked into Coën’s eyes he licked his lips slowly. 

“Do you fuck men?” Lambert nodded and Coën smirked before moving closer to him. 

“Good,” Lambert felt Coën’s breath on his lips before he pulled him closer, and Lambert loved every second of it. Coën may not be as strong as him but he felt weak as the Griffin grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer without even breaking apart. 

He tasted like vodka, freshly baked bread and something that Lambert couldn’t quite distinguish. Coën pulled him from his thoughts as he bit softly on Lambert’s lip and he opened his mouth slightly to the Griffin. 

Coen pulled away and Lambert looked at him before he was being moved again. He found himself on Coën’s lap and he didn’t feel the need to protest the change. 

“I fear this won’t be very gentlemanly of me,” Lambert laughed lightly at the Griffin. 

“Good, I want the whole Griffin treatment,” Coën grinned at him before his hand was in Lambert’s hair and pulling it slightly to show his neck off.

Coen told him what to do, and Lambert listened. 


	2. Please don’t throw me off a mountain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh it’s everywhere on the grapevine. I think Ivo saw you two in Vengerberg or something. I just learned from Letho. How do you not know?”
> 
> The Grapevine? Ivo? Letho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this skirts along the line of smut but I’d you don’t like that just skip over from where Lambert and Aiden are in the room at their second meeting to the next dash

Lambert really fucking hated curses. Some fucker from Ellander had somehow gotten cursed into an Ogre of all things. And he had been tasked to get him free. 

His employer had decided to join him on the job even after he had been warned countless times about the dangers. But no, the fucker said his friend was still in the ogre and wouldn’t hurt him. It wasn’t really Lambert’s fault that his employer had been gutted by the ogre since he had been warned. 

So yeah, Lambert hated curses. He knew another Witcher was nearby, he could smell the distinctive Witcher scent but it wasn’t one that he was familiar with, which was a grand total of four (Vesemir, Eskel, Geralt and reluctantly Coën). 

So when he entered the tavern and looked around for the golden eyes and twin swords he was shocked to see him sitting in the middle of the room. The people surrounding him seemed to leave him alone as he drank his ale and watched Lambert walk into the room. 

He could hear the whispers,  _ two Witchers?, son we should leave, it’s going to be a bloodbath.  _ But the other Witcher either ignored them or had blocked them out. 

Lambert took his chances, the other Witcher didn’t have a medallion on show so either a Cat or Viper since those two were the ones that Humans avoided the most. The Witcher was watching him and Lambert could feel the gaze as he sat in the chair opposite. He generally didn’t like his back to a crowd but he felt like this Witcher would warn him of a danger coming. 

“Wolf.” The Witcher spoke softly, his dark features showed a few scars covering his face and his hair wasn’t quite black but close enough. His armor wasn’t heavy duty like a Wolfs or even a Vipers so he had to be a Cat. 

“Lambert, you are?” The Cat’s eyes brightened and Lambert didn’t want to know what he was thinking. 

“Aiden, are you Coën’s Lambert?” Lambert stopped drinking at the question, this Aiden guy had found out about Coën. He knew that Lambert and him had some weird thing going on (they didn’t walk the Path together really but they did) and this Cat knew.  _ How _

“What do you know about him?” Lambert drew a dagger out and left it on the table, a warning to the Cat. But Aiden just smiled at him. 

“Oh it’s everywhere on the grapevine. I think Ivo saw you two in Vengerberg or something. I just learned from Letho. How do you not know?”

_ The Grapevine? Ivo? Letho?  _

“What the fuck is the grapevine?” Lambert watched as Aidens face lit up even more and he couldn’t help see how good looking he was.  _ Stop, not the time.  _

“The grapevine. You seriously don’t know,” Lambert shook his head with a frown. “Fuck okay. So basic run down for you, if you meet a Witcher on the Path you have a drink and meal together. Then you talk about the news, recently it’s been filled with you two and apparently Cintra is to be avoided until Calanthe takes over fully.” 

_ What the fuck.  _

“So when you meet another Witcher you fucking gossip like old wives?” Lambert let out a harsh laugh but Aiden just nodded at him.  _ Well fuck.  _

“So what’s been said about Coën and I?” He may as well find out some new information. 

“Not much, Ivo saw you two together and then Auckes might have after that. Said he didn’t want to bother you cause you looked busy, if you get what I mean.” 

Lambert took a second to think back on his travels, he had passed through Vengerberg and met Coën so they could walk together for a few weeks and parted at the border of Aedirn and Temeria where he had decided to come up to Ellander. So this Auckes guy must have seen them at the border. 

“Hmm,”  _ fucking Geralt making him monosyllbolic.  _

“Yeah. Well are you two together or just fucking?” Lambert heard a few whispers from around them, the tavern was obviously getting angsty with two Witchers talking about ‘forbidden’ topics. 

“Have you got a room for the night?” Lambert looked around the room and glared at anyone who caught his eye. 

“Aye, my contractor gave me one so I’d get the job done quicker, join me?” Aiden was watching him with amusement and Lambert nodded. 

They walked in silence out the tavern and across the street. The Inn wasn’t really an inn, more of a house with rooms for sale but it would do. Aiden waved at a few of the staff and they smiled weakly at him before running off. 

“You Cats have weird fucking humor,” Lambert was led up the stairs and into a small room with one bed and a small fireplace. 

“Well we have to be entertained some way. And you Wolves aren’t much better, you don’t talk to anyone and Coën is the first outside seen with any of you.” They sat on the bed, Lambert moving closer to the wall to allow more room for the Cat. 

“Fuck you,” Lambert growled and Aiden didn’t even look scared,  _ fucker.  _

“How about you?” Lambert choked on his piss ale and Aiden laughed at him, again.  _ Dick.  _

“Unless you and Coën are not doing that?” Lambert didn’t even know, Coën hadn’t exactly explained what their relationship was. Was it a relationship? They fucked each other and travelled the Path a few times since Winter but it wasn’t an agreed thing. 

“I’m not sure.” Lambert shrugged before taking another drink of the shitty ale as Aiden nodded with a frown. 

“Well I’m not going to get on the Griffins bad side so ask him the next time you see him. And when we meet next we can see,” 

Lambert nodded, not really sure what to say to that because what could he say?  _ Yeah sure I’ll ask the guy I’m fucking if I can fuck you.  _ That was not a normal conversation. 

“So what brings you here?” Aiden asked like the conversation they just had was forgotten, and Lambert blinked twice before remembering that he had to answer. 

“Fucking curse, asshole got himself turned into an Ogre.” 

“No shit. I’ve been contracted to kill the fucker,” 

Lambert looked up and Aiden was grinning, his employer was dead already and he had taken the coin from his body before dropping him at his family house so he could let Aiden kill the Ogre. 

“Well you can have it. My employer was killed by it but I got the coin anyway.” Aiden nodded and took a drink before looking at him with that look again. 

“What if we killed it together? It’s been a while since I had a partner on a hunt. Share the coin at the end?” Aiden didn’t seem to be lying or making fun of him which was confusing in itself. 

Lambert remembered back to Winter when Coën explained how him and Eskel met, almost identical to this. That ended okay so why not go for it. 

“Sure why not. More coin,” Lambert moved his feet on the bed and Aiden moved closer to him. The body heat radiated of the Cat and Lambert has to restrain himself from touching. 

-

After the first meeting Lambert started to see more and more Witchers around. He didn’t know if he had avoided them unintentionally in the past but it seemed they popped up in most major cities now. So finding Coën wasn’t difficult. 

He had heard from Serrit, a Viper, that Coën was seen in Belhaven and heading North so Lambert headed that way. 

It took maybe two weeks for him to finally scent Coën on the Path. And by nightfall of that day he had caught up to the Witcher and they spent a good few hours catching up at camp. 

“Coën, did you know about the grapevine?” The Griffin looked up at him from the bedroll after the fifth go.

“Yeah who doesn’t?” Lambert shook his head and laughed slightly. 

“I didn’t. None of the fucking Wolves do. Met a Cat, Aiden and he told me about it,” Coën’s eyes lit up at the name and Lambert didn’t feel jealous, he didn't get jealous. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him. What did you two get up too?” Coën winked at him and Lambert resisted the urge to push him down for the sixth time. 

“Not much, he didn’t want to anger you.” Lambert could see Coën’s mind working before he understood it. 

“We should probably talk about that actually.” Coën looked at Lambert and he nodded. “Okay. Well I like you, I like hanging out with you and walking the Path together. I like fucking you too but I’m not going to make you stop fucking others when we aren’t together.”

Lambert nodded as Coën talked, he agreed with the Griffin. 

“Aye, I agree. Looking for you and then traveling to you would taking fucking weeks.”

“So we can fuck others too?” Coen looked up at him and Lambert nodded before pulling him into a kiss. 

-

“Wolf! How are you?” Lambert had smelt a Witcher a few miles out but he didn’t know who, so it being Aiden was a welcome surprise. 

“Aiden, you fucker. Been far too long, are you joining me?” Lambert waved a hand at the empty seat beside him and the Cat nodded before sitting down beside him. 

Lambert had met Aiden once, that first time but the two had somehow grown close in the few days it took to kill the Ogre. 

“So what’s been happening?” Aiden looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Lambert knew he wanted to know about Coën. But he had more pressing issues. 

“You need to stay out of Blaviken. Geralt got into some trouble with a mage or something and they’ve threatened any Witcher who goes near it.”

Lambert heard Aiden inhale sharply before nodding. “Fuck. I’ll mention it to the others when I see them. Any other news?”

“Not much really.  _ At Vesemirs _ is still open and welcoming. I think it’s on the third generation now, and I met Coën on the Path.” 

Aiden sat up a bit straighter and Lambert held a laugh in as the Cat leaned forward for more information. 

“Why don’t we talk in the room? I’ll pay.” Lambert stood and left the table, placing a few coins on the bar before getting a key in return. Aiden was following him as he walked up the stairs. The door opened with a click and Lambert turned around before pulling Aiden in with a grin. The Cat went where he was pulled before he turned Lambert around and pinned him to the now closed door. 

“Is this okay?” Aiden stopped before kissing him and Lambert nodded before leaning in to feel how soft Aidens lips were.  _ Fucking soft.  _

Aiden used one of his hands to grab a handful of Lambert’s hair and the other was used to keep his hips pressed against the door. His legs were pushed further apart by Aidens as the two moved together. 

Aiden moved back for a second and Lambert opened his eyes to see the issue. “Are you sure? I don’t want to fuck up what you and Coën have.”

“We talked about it, we fucked, we talked again. I am allowed to fuck who I want and right now I want you to fuck me. Hard.” 

Aiden’s hesitation seemed to stop at that because he pulled Lambert’s hair slightly and the Wolf followed his hand. He felt the chuckle from the Cat against his throat as Aiden gentle kissed him. 

“Fuck, Aiden.” Aiden sucked a mark onto Lambert’s neck, it wouldn’t last long but the bright red mark on his pale skin was obviously doing something to Aiden cause the Cat growled before marking another part of his neck. 

“Bed. Now.” Lambert would normally complain about taking orders but Aiden's voice was rough. Lambert wanted to do everything the Cat said to do. 

“Good Wolfie, spread your legs for me,” Lambert felt a flush over his face at the nickname but listened and spread his legs for Aiden. 

“Good Boy. Now be as loud as you want,” Aiden moved forward, kneeling on the bed between Lambert’s legs before lightly pulling at the cords on his trousers. He pulled them as far as possible, resting on his knees, before moving closer to him. 

Lambert doesn’t remember the last time someone bossed him around like this, and here this Cat was making him forget everything. 

-  
Lambert was fucking confused, he had somehow gotten into a relationship- can he call it that?- with not one, but two people. And not even Wolves, a fucking Griffin and Cat.  _ What the fuck.  _

He travelled with both of them, and they both knew about each other so it was only a matter of time until they met. Well, met again because Aiden and Coën had apparently been  _ old  _ friends before Lambert knew them. Not that he was scared to lose them to each other, definitely not scared. 

He was with Aiden, not just Aiden but the whole fucking caravan of Cats and the leader Memnos was a fucking dick. Lambert didn’t know if anyone liked him but he was clearly the oldest and had taken charge. 

“Aiden, want to play a game of Gwent?” The Wolf pulled his deck out and waved it at Aiden who grinned and copied the motion with his own deck. 

“You are going down Wolfie.” The fucking nickname stuck for some reason and Lambert was dreading Coën hearing about it.  _ Well not really dreading.  _

“Sure Moggie.” A few Cats nearby laughed at them but went on with their business as they set about camp. They were heading into Toussaint so needed to get over the mountains in the way, they were a days travel away from the meeting point with the employers. 

The game was slow to start, they both used Spies and Decoys until Aiden had won the first round. The second round went to Lambert after a good use of his Commander Horn in his close combat row. 

The third game is where it went to shit. Lambert was a cheater, he always was and always will be, but Cats apparently don’t like cheaters. Who knew. So when Lambert had the chance he slipped a card from his pile and placed it in his hand but he wasn’t quick enough because Aiden snarled at him before throwing his cards down. 

“What’s wrong Moggie? Sore loser?” Lambert laughed but oh how he wished he didn’t. Aiden looked at him, his face calm but his eyes were black and rabid. “Aiden?”

He knew what Cats were like, their emotions were heightened and they were prone to fits of rage. But well Lambert had never witnessed it, until now. 

“You fucking cheated.” Lambert didn’t want to take his eyes off of Aiden but he could feel others watching him and he wasn’t really up for a one against thirty fight. 

“I’m sorry Aiden,” Lambert tried to move back but Aiden threw himself at the Wolf and was trying to scratch him. Lambert ended on his back, he tried to reign his emotions in but all he felt was horror. He had caused his Cat to go this feral and he might get hurt from him or worse. Aiden would hate himself if he hurt Lambert. 

“Aiden back off.” Lambert could hear people shouting at the Cat on him but nothing was getting through to him. Lambert tried to move away but Aiden growled and his dagger slashed a cut on his face as Lambert froze. 

The Cat took his chance, picking Lambert up and moving him closer to the edge of the path. They were at a height on the mountain that there were steep drops to both sides. 

“Aiden get the fuck off me. It’s Lambert. Your Wolfie.” Lambert tried to shake Aiden’s shoulders but the Man was gone, only his rage left. Lambert looked down below him and grimaced, if he survived it would be fucking painful to move. 

“Aiden please. I don’t want you to blame yourself,” Lambert could see some Cats trying to pull Aiden away, each new body around the two have Lambert a better survival chance. He closed his eyes and took a breath to calm himself down, expecting to be dropped. 

And he was. 

Just not the way he expected, he felt Aiden’s arms soften and the man moved away from the drop and dropped Lambert onto the floor before running. 

Some Cats came to see if he was okay, a quick check that the cut wouldn’t get infected with any poison that Aiden used and a quick clap on the shoulder as they left. 

Lambert didn’t know what to do. Aiden had run off after nearly killing him. Where did they go from there? Would the Cats even let him travel with them after? Would they make him leave for causing Aiden to go feral?

“Fuck.” Lambert whispered before standing up and grabbing a few things. Their swords, daggers, a crossbow and a few potions in case Aiden was hurt. Then he left in the direction Aiden did and no one stopped him. 

He scented for the fucking Cat, trying to catch up fo his part- friend before anything happened. It took a few minutes before he caught Aidens scent in the wind and he started to run that way. 

“Aiden, it’s me.” Lambert settled beside a tree on the opposite side of the road to Aiden as the Cat shook with sobs. Lambert didn’t understand how the Cat could live with so many emotions, it would have killed the Wolf. 

“Moggie can I come over?” Lambert knew how to deal with emotional Aiden. It had taken a lot of trial and error but they had found a system that worked. 

“Mhm.” Lambert wasn’t going to get anything from the Witcher for a while so he moved closer to him. Aiden fell in his arms and Lambert held him close. 

“It’s okay Aiden, I’m okay and you are too. We are okay,” Lambert moved a hand to the Cats hair and ran fingers through it softly as he spoke. Aiden was still shaking but his sobs had lessened if only slightly. 

“Breathe Aiden, deep and slow remember. Follow me,” Lambert exaggerates his breathing to help Aiden and the Cat tried to copy him before he finally got a full deep breath in. 

“Good Job. Keep following my breathing Enid,” Lambert didn’t mean for that stupid pet name to leave his mouth but Aiden relaxed more and Lambert was wanting to help him. 

The two lay together past nightfall, Aiden had calmed down enough and Lambert was waiting to have a talk. But the Cat beat him to it. 

“We should talk ‘Bert.” Lambert nodded and frowned as Aiden moved out of his arms and away from him. “I know I fucked up and you want to leave but-“ 

“What?” Lambert asked quickly and Aiden looked at him confused. 

“I almost killed you. You would have died because of me, you can’t stay with me. I’m not safe.” Lambert took a second to take the words in, Aiden was a fucking idiot. 

“You must have hit your head somewhere as you ran. We are together. You tried to kill me, so what? Did you kill me? No, I'm still here. We both have issues.” 

Aiden blinked at him before his shoulders slumped and Lambert held himself back because he wanted to tug his Cat into his arms. 

“Oh.” Lambert let out a short huff in amusement because of course his Cat didn’t know what to say now. 

“I’m not leaving Aiden, not unless I’m forced to or I am killed. And even then I’ll come back and haunt your stupid ass and Coën’s of course,” Lambert rolled his eyes at Aidens shocked look but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Can I?” Aiden gestured to Lambert and the Wolf nodded before moving his arms out for his Cat to burrow into his chest. His Cat, he liked that. 

“I liked that name,” Aiden whispered into Lambert’s neck and the Wolf nodded before holding him tighter. 

“Anything for you Enid,” Lambert cradled his Cat in his arms well into the night and the early hours of the morning before Aiden was in a suitable mode to move back to the camp. 

Lambert carried him, holding him close as they walked back the way they had both run only hours earlier. He could hear a few of the Witchers still up on patrol and some talking at the fire still lit. Aiden let his head fall on Lambert’s shoulder as they passed the first patrol who nodded at them. The second patrol watched them carefully as they passed through and the occupants at the fire stopped talking as they appeared. 

“Lambert, Aiden.” Lambert recognized Mal's voice and waved at him before heading to his and Aiden's tent to set His Cat to sleep. Aiden didn't let go of him as he placed the swords down and the daggers under their pillows but he was able to work with the clingy Witcher. 

“I’m not going to leave if you let go,” Lambert kissed Aiden’s head softly as they lay down and Aiden just nodded but fell asleep with his arms and legs holding Lambert down. 

The next morning came too quickly but Lambert found himself waking at daybreak as he was trained to do. It drove Aiden mad but his Cat was awake as well, a major red flag. 

“Hey Moggie, feeling better?” Aiden nodded and pulled Lambert in for a kiss. It was soft and caring, showing that Aiden needed to know that he wasn’t leaving anytime soon and he wasn’t. 

Lambert let Aiden be in control, he let the hands roam his body and face, he let his Cat explore his mouth and he even let him grope him a few times before he moved away for a talk.  _ Fuck being responsible.  _

“We should talk now that you are feeling better.” Aiden shook his head and Lambert held a laugh in, he was living up to his animal namesake with his avoidance. “We need to Enid,” 

Aiden melted at the name and Lambert smiled softly at him. “Fine. What do you want to talk about?” 

“Fuck I don’t know. I hate dealing with my emotions, what about why you went a bit feral?” Aiden nodded but his smile fell into a frown. 

_ Should have Fucking prepared for this.  _

“Zorn fuck off.” Lambert heard shuffling from the Witchers and Aiden nodded at himself before plastering that fake smile. “I don’t know why. Sometimes the rage takes over and I can’t help it.” 

Lambert nodded slowly and looked around for some inspiration of how to help. He came up empty.  _ Fuck.  _

“What can I do?” Aiden blinked at him in surprise before shrugging and shifting uncomfortably. Lambert made a personal note to talk to other Cats and maybe pick up a book if he had too. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. If it’s between me hurting you or you killing me I want you to kill me.” Lambert stopped his internal plan and stared at Aiden. 

“No.” Aiden went to argue but Lambert cut him off with a stare and a kiss so soft it was practically nonexistent. “You won’t get like that again.”

“You can’t know that. Lambert, please promise me.” Lambert shook his head again and kissed Aiden softly and looked into his eyes. 

“I am not going to. We will be okay and that’s a promise,” Aiden inhaled sharply and Lambert let the Cat pull him forward and into his lap. The two stayed like that until Wyff came to get them. (Lambert still hadn’t apologised for attacking the Witcher when he tried to steal Aidens apple pie.) 

-

Lambert decided to try his luck at playing Memnos in Gwent and he hadn’t learned his lesson because he tried the same cheat as the day before and he got the same reaction.

Only this time the Cat couldn’t get to him because he was being pinned down by another Cat. Lambert’s Cat. Aiden was pinning the leader of the caravan down because he had threatened Lambert, and well the Wolf was touched. 

“Enid listen to me, come to me.” The Cats surrounding them all stopped. They were trying to stop Aiden ripping Memnos’ throat out but only Lambert had managed to make him falter in the attack. 

“Come back to me Moggie, come back,” Lambert moved closer and sat beside his Cat who was growling at Memnos and his eyes held that same rage from before. 

“Hey Aiden, come here.” Aiden looked at Lambert and the Wolf could see His Cat staring at him with his eyes. He was back. 

“Hiya Enid, let's go for a walk.” Lambert helped Aiden stand up and moved him away from the camp while everyone checked on Memnos, he didn’t get a clap on the back like Lambert had. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Wolfie I fucked up.” Aiden crumpled to the floor next to him and Lambert kneeled down in front. 

“It’s okay Aiden, you didn’t hurt him. Thank you for protecting me,” Lambert kissed Aiden’s hand softly as the Cat let a few tears drop. 

“I’ll always protect you. You are the best thing in my life,” Lambert stared at the Cat, that sounded awfully close to a confession. 

“And I’ll protect you Enid,” Lambert let his head fall to Aidens chest and the two listened to the other's heart beats. 

“I, uhh. I have a gift for you,” Lambert could hear Aidens increased heartbeat and looked up at the Cat with confusion. 

“It’s not much but,” Aiden cut himself off before digging into his pocket and pulling out a small silver ring. He held it to Lambert and he took it carefully and smiled. He placed it on his finger before grinning at Aiden who smiled as he accepted the ring. The Wolf pushed closer to Aiden and kissed him softly. 

“It’s nice Enid,” Aiden smiled at him and moved into another kiss before they had to head back to camp for the night. Hopefully everyone left them alone. 


	3. Three is Better than Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden, Coën and Lambert finally meet in a town and lots of sex happens. 
> 
> Please note that this is 10k of porn so if you aren’t for that I advice you click away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long, it was meant to be 4K words at most but they kept a fucking each other and I couldn’t stop. 
> 
> No beta so of there are mistakes I’m sorry.
> 
> Enid is Elder for Daisy  
> Blath is Elder for Flower

Lambert stood in a stupid little tavern with Coën as he looked out the window. They were meeting Aiden there in a day and Lambert was stressing out. He moved his hand to his medallion and lightly played with the ring Aiden had given him as Coën watched him carefully. 

“It will be okay ‘Bert, stop stressing.” Lambert let out a huff but sat close to Coën and ate the food. 

“I’ll kill him if he doesn’t show up,” Lambert knew that was a lie and Coën did too but the Griffin didn’t call him out. 

“Why don’t we go get a room and discuss this privately?” Lambert stood up and walked to the tavern owner to get a room. It didn’t take that much haggling for them to get a single bed room with a bath for a fair price, maybe that had to do with his hidden Wolf medallion. _Geralt hadn’t even turned up during Winter so maybe he was dead._ Lambert shook the thought from his head and kept walking. 

Coën was behind him and the two made their way up the stairs and into the room. Coën pointed at the tub and Lambert sighed before nodding and stripping out of his weapons and armor. 

A knock at the door indicated that the water for the bath was there so Coën opened the door. It was a younger girl, she couldn’t have been older than seventeen, carrying two pails of water on her own while there were a few more on the ground like someone had walked away after leaving them. 

“Let me,” Lambert watched Coën take the two from her and smile. “Thank you.”

Coën handed her a few coins before she left and he waved a hand at Lambert to get undressed for the bath. As Lambert was busy Coën filled the tub with the water and added one of the oils from his pack, an apple scent that cost him a lot of coin. 

“Joining me?” The Wolf winked as he let his trousers fall to the floor. Coën watched him before nodding and undressing as well. And well, Lambert was allowed to stare, they were in a relationship so staring was allowed. 

“In you go little wolf, can I clean your hair?” Lambert nodded and Coën grinned before moving to the top of the bath where Lambert had rested his head. He carded his fingers through Lambert’s hair and the Wolf moaned slightly at the feeling. 

“Coën?” Lambert’s voice wasn’t as strong as he wanted it to be but his day had been stressful and he wanted his Griffin and his Cat. 

“Yes little wolf?” Lambert leaned into the touch and smiled softly. 

“Are you planning on fucking me tonight?” Coën laughed at him but nodded and kissed his head before scrubbing the soap out of his hair. 

“Dunk your head in please,” Lambert listened and Coën grinned as he lifted his head out and looked like a wet dog. 

“Get in here, I want you.” Coen nodded and stepped to the opposite side of the tub. It wasn’t big, hardly enough room to stretch but when Lambert stood and turned around so he could sit on Coën’s lap it was easier. 

Lambert leaned into him and he could smell the apples from the oil, the freshly baked bread that Coën always smelled off and that scent he could never name but just knew was Coën. He kissed Lambert’s neck and Lambert felt the smirk as the Wolf closed his eyes and moved to show his neck off, that trust. 

“Griffins are meant to be nice.” Lambert complained as Coën stopped kissing him. 

“You are meant to be in solitude outside of your pack. Seems we are both different,” Lambert cursed under his breath as Coën’s hand drifted to his thighs. 

“What’s that little wolf?” Coën smirked and pressed a kiss (with only a little bit of teeth) to the Wolfs neck. 

“Fuck me or I’ll do it myself,” 

“Bossy. Let me clean up and then you can ride me all night if you want,” Lambert cursed again but nodded in defeat. _Good._

“Arms up little wolf, don’t move them until I say.” Lambert moved his arms and placed them on the rims of the tub as Coën watched him closely. 

Coen leaned behind himself for the bar of soap for cleaning and he started on Lambert’s chest. Each stroke he made sure to brush past his nipples or that sensitive scar on his right side. The Wolf whimpered and Coën stopped for a second so he could get used to it before he was cleaning his thighs and moving down his legs. 

His arms weren’t long enough to get the bottom of his legs but Lambert could get them in a second. Coën moved to his back and pushed Lambert forward, only slightly, and started to wash his back. It was the place covered in the most scars and he traced each one carefully. Lambert wasn’t one to show his scars off but Coën knew that most of them weren’t from monsters, these were from whips and the discipline from the mentors in his childhood. 

He kissed the longest one softly and Lambert shivered under his mouth. Coen was always softer when caring for his scars and past, something that Lambert never knew he wanted it or even needed. 

“Clean your calves and feet, and when you are finished stand up so I can get out.” Lambert nodded and took the soap he was handed so he could clean. 

Coën watched him as he stretched and moved, his muscles clenching as he leaned back and felt Coën’s dick pushing at his back. Lambert shivered again but stood up slowly so Coën could move out and dry off before turning back to Lambert. 

“What will I do with you?” Lambert’s eyes went wide and he went to say something but Coën silenced him with a look. “Get out and lean over the tub. Hands on the rim and be good.” 

“Fuck,” Lambert was dripping water as he stepped out he tub and turned around so his back faced Coën. He leaned over and grabbed the closest rim of the tub as he spread his legs. 

“I’m going to make you feel good little wolf. You’ll forget about everything but how good you feel when I fuck you.” 

“Is that a promise?” Lambert pushed back into Coën and the Griffin laughed at him. 

“Oh it most definitely is, Aiden is going to smell me in you tomorrow. He’ll smell how slutty you really are and then we’ll both fuck you until you can’t move.” _Oh fuck._

“I’m not sure I remember what it feels like to be fucked hard. Maybe you should remind me.” Coen knew what he was doing and if he wanted to go down that route the Griffin would be accommodating. 

“Oh I’ll do more than remind you little wolf. What is your word?” Lambert groaned because he really hated the talking aspect of sex. 

“Moon. Now fuck me like you said you would.”

“Slut. Maybe I’ll make you wait, you can be a cockwarmer for a while and then when you are begging me I’ll fuck you nice and hard.” Coen grinned as he saw Lambert’s cock twitch and the Wolf nodded with a moan. 

“Fuck! Just fucking fuck me. I’ll do it myself if you don’t.” They both knew that was a lie so Coën laughed slightly. 

“Well because you asked so nicely. You’ll wait until I’ve opened you up with three fingers and only then will I give you my cock.” 

“Fucking Fine. I made that oil you like it’s in my trouser pocket.” 

“Seems like you were expecting a fuck little one, if you didn’t get it were you going to fuck yourself with your fingers? You wouldn’t feel satisfied with how small they are compared to me,” 

“I’m going to come before you even fuck me.” Coen laughed again and Lambert was ready to collapse to his knees. 

“Do you think that will stop me. I know for a fact you have at least five in you and if you try I can get seven out of you before you are passed out on the bed,” _Fucking fuck._

“Fuck,” Coën moved closer to him and trailed a hand up his back, smiling at each whimper from Lambert. He pushed back into the Griffin but Coën clicked his tongue and Lambert moved back to the position he was in before. 

“Good Wolf. I’ll give you one finger until you beg for the next, is that fair?” Coen opened the oil and the smell of Juniper and Lavender filled the room. The smell alone was enough to get Lambert aroused at this point, it made for awkward conversations if the herbalists saw his problem. 

“Yeah fair, just please.” Lambert spread his legs further, he looked over his shoulder and winked at Coën who nodded and moved closer to him. He could feel the pad of his finger against his hole, just spreading the oil on him. He pressed the tip of his finger in slowly and held it for a second and Lambert cursed under his breath as Coën moved back out. 

“I like you like this. Whimpering and spreading your legs for me. Are you this pretty for Aiden?” Lambert cursed again when Coën trailed his finger tip lower and pressed right against his perineum. 

“Don’t know, fuck Coën, ask him. Please fuck me, fuck, shit please.” Coën pushed his finger back in him and pushed further in until he could feel his knuckles and the other fingers pressing at his ass. 

“I will ask him and if you haven’t shown him how pretty you are I’ll spread you out and we can wreck you. Would you want that?” 

“Oh fucking hell. Yes. Fuck, please.” Lambert made a choked out sound when Coën pulled away from him before pushing his finger in again, harder and faster. 

“You know how to get what you want little wolf.” Lambert dropped his head and tried to focus on the water in the tub, trying anything to keep sane. 

“Fuck. Coën please fuck me, please, need you in me. Please!” Lambert felt Coën laugh and his finger vibrated from the shaking as he pulled out. 

“I think you can do better than that, tell me what you want and I’ll think about it.” Lambert wanted to scream but only a moan left his mouth as Coën pushed against him and he felt the Griffins dick push at him. 

“Fuck ‘kay.” Lambert pushed back and was rewarded with a small slap to his ass, “Coën please fuck me with your fingers. I wanna come on them then fuck me with that fucking cock of yours. Please. I want it, please.” 

“Those were pretty words from you, and because you asked so nicely I’ll give you what you want but at my pace. Agreed?” 

“Fine. Please just fuck me,” Lambert’s words were breathy and slow as Coën pushed a finger into him, quickly followed by a second finger. 

“Look at you, taking it like the slut you are, do you like that?” Lambert nodded and Coën pushed again. 

“Coën more please, wanna feel it please.” Lambert felt his arms shake from gripping the tub too tight, they would have to pay any damages but that was a tomorrow problem. 

“You asked for it.” Coën’s fingers pulled out again and Lambert was about to complain about being empty but he felt three fingers push into him and he threw his head back and moaned. 

“I think I have an idea for tomorrow. Would you like to hear it?” Lambert nodded and Coën kept pushing into him. 

“I want to see you falling apart from Aiden’s touch, I want him to open you up slowly while you moan and whimper for more.” Coën stopped pumping his fingers in and out, just holding them there as Lambert tried to get his mind to work again. “Then I want you to ride him, and when you are all needy and begging I’m going to fuck your throat.” 

_Holy fucking shit. Yes._

“Coën! Please, want that. Please, yes.” Lambert could feel his full that would make him already and the feeling of being that full. He would die a happy man if he got that. 

“I can see how much you want that, such a slut for cock aren’t you.” Lambert nodded again and sucked a breath in as Coën pushed his fingers rigged past the spot. He brushed it again, then again and Lambert was panting by the end of the torture. His legs shook as he tried to stay up with all the thoughts and feelings running through him. 

“You can come when you want tonight, I want to make you feel good.” Lambert made some sound that he hoped Coën took as understanding. The Griffin started to increase his speed with his fingers and Lambert had to lean on the tub more. 

He could feel the increased pressure in his balls and the heat spread through his body. He squeezed around Coën’s fingers and the Griffin started to pound his fingers into his ass. The force pushed Lambert forward with each press, Coën’s fingers dragging across the spot in his ass that made him scream and he did. They were definitely getting charged more for the noise. 

“Come when you want Wolf, make a mess of yourself and the floor. I’ll make you feel good after it,” Lambert was moaning again and he thought he heard a word come out his mouth but he didn’t have time to think it over because he was overcome with bliss as he came. 

He felt the small stream hit his foot, the next bit hit the floor and splashed him slightly. Coën was still fucking him with his fingers and seemed to have no intention of stopping until he was dragged through his orgasm. 

He was close to collapsing but Coën caught him as he felt his legs give way under him, the Griffin moved him to the bed and laid him down carefully. He felt the tub of oil fall beside his foot as Coën threw it from the floor and he picked up their clothes to place them on the chair. 

“I was told I could ride you.” Lambert came back to himself after a little bit and looked at Coën who grinned. The Griffin was completely different to the Witcher he had met that Winter and he liked the change. 

“Oh you are going to get that. I am getting at least five orgasms out of you before you check out, I want Aiden to smell me on you from miles out.” 

“Possessive much.” Lambert laughed but the two of them knew that they were possessive but for some reason they were also possessive of Aiden, they didn’t know how to explain it. 

“I’ll show you possessive little Wolf.” Coën grabbed Lambert and the two fell on top of each other, Lambert’s ass on Coën’s thighs as their dicks rubbed each other’s. 

The rest of the night was enjoyable and Lambert got a few marks that would last until morning. His mind hasn’t even gone back to stressing over Aiden and how they would work together. 

-

Lambert was the first up, like usual, so he laid in the bed and watched Coën sleep. He could feel the pain in his ass so he grabbed the healing salve from the floor beside him and held it. Coën liked to put it on him after a rough night and Lambert wouldn’t take it away from him even if he had applied some after they had finished. 

It wasn’t that much later when Coën’s heartbeat picked up and Lambert moved closer to him. The bed wasn’t big enough to stretch out on their backs but if they lay on their sides they had the room. Lambert watched the Griffins eyes blink open and look at him. 

“Morning wolf, how long have you been up for?” Coën stretched slowly and Lambert took the chance to watch his muscles flex. 

“Not that long. I slept past the sunrise. You tired me out last night,” with the mention of last night Coën’s eyes looked down at his hands with a soft smile. 

“Can I?” Lambert nodded and he held the salve out for Coën to take. The Griffin moved so he was straddling Lambert’s thighs with the Wolf on his stomach. They moved the covers away from them and Coën looked at the redness of Lambert’s ass. 

“It doesn’t hurt. It’s nice,” Lambert could sense Coën’s hesitation from the marks but Lambert felt good with them. 

“Well I’m still sorry for being so hard on you. I wish you’d tell me when I go too hard,” Lambert rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, he liked it hard. 

Coën spread a small layer of the salve on his cheeks before separating them and placing a small amount around and on his hole. Lambert held a small groan in but the shiver left his body without permission and Coën laughed at him. 

“Aiden will be here soon, do you need anything before he arrives?” Lambert lifted his head and looked back at Coën with a smile. 

“Apple pies. He loves Apple pies.” Coen laughed and nodded before kissing Lambert’s shoulder gently and moving off him and out of the bed. 

“Well I think we can find a bakery or someone to make us a pie.” Lambert laughed at the ‘us’ because there was no way that Aiden was sharing. 

“No not us. When there is pie it all goes to Aiden, you’ll see.” Lambert could see the amusement in Coën’s eyes but he wasn't lying. Aiden really loved pies. 

“I think you might need to get some clothes on. I would be fine with you being naked but the locals might not take kindly to it,” 

“What if I want to walk around naked. Show them what they can’t have,” Lambert could see the possessive look in Coën’s eyes again and he loved it. 

“If you want to go like that I can give you my shirt. Everyone will see who you belong too,” Lambert nodded and grinned as Coën growled at him. He was thrown a shirt and sniffed it to see how much it smelt like Coën, the answer a lot. 

“Wash quickly and get ready. We need to get a pie and I have to get my swords repaired. Do you need anything repaired?” Lambert shook his head as he walked over to the water in the unused pail of water. He used a small igni to heat it up and washed his face, chest, and legs of the dried come. It wasn’t his favorite thing to sleep covered in come but he and Coën had fallen asleep before they had the energy to clean up. 

Coen was beside him and also cleaning up with a cloth and Lambert had to stop from reaching over to his cock and sucking it. Lambert threw his cloth to the shelf above the water and grabbed the shirt and more clothes. He could still smell Coën in him and he knew Coën could too. 

“Come on then, best we get this over with so we can be ready for Aiden.” Lambert glanced over the room, their potions and bombs carefully hidden in their packs, their packs then hidden behind the divider in the corner of the room. 

Lambert picked up their swords (he really doesn’t think the silver is necessary but he knows how good he looks with them both on) and handed Coën’s his two. 

Lambert opened the door and shut it behind them as they walked down the stairs. The tavern owner glared at them but Lambert just winked, they would be louder tonight just to piss him off. 

“Good Sir can you point me in the direction of a Baker?” Coën was nothing but kind to locals and Lambert didn’t know how he could do it for so long. 

“Bottom of the next street over, she is open. We’ve um. We’ve had some complaints from people beside you.”

Lambert laughed and Coën raised an eyebrow but kept the smirk off his face. “What kind of complaints good sir?” 

“The others can hear you and it kept them up last night.” Lambert went to say something but Coën grabbed his wrist and squeezed it in a plea for silence. _He’s lucky that I like him._

“Well I am terribly sorry sir, we shall keep quiet tonight.” Lambert laughed again as the man’s face dropped but he didn’t say anything to them. 

“Lambert, come on, we need to get a pie for Aiden.” Coen pulled him along as he walked and Lambert followed him slowly, the grip on his wrist was making heat spread through his chest and down to his groin. 

“I am not being quiet. You're not the one who’s ass is going to get railed. You would look good under me though,” Lambert could see that Coën was struggling to keep his hands off him so he kept going just quiet enough that no one but a Witcher would hear. “Maybe I’ll tie you up and use you, I think Aiden would be happy with that plan.” 

They hadn’t actually met as the three of them before, it’s normally just Lambert who meets one of them and then they talk through him. He knows that they both want to have something with him and are willing to try with each other but that was never a guarantee, Lambert blocked those thoughts out. 

“Wolf if you want to be presentable for Aiden you better be good.” Lambert smirked but nodded, when Coën was getting his swords repaired he was going to take a wander in the town. 

“The bakers is that one.” Lamber pointed at the door that they could both smell fresh pastries and yeast. “I can go and get them if you want to get your shit repaired, we can wait in the tavern for him.” 

“Yeah okay, keep an eye on people around here. I don’t want to save you from a fight,” Coën squeezed his wrist again and Lambert knew that the cinnamon in the air was from him and not the bakers. “Hmm.”

Coën walked away and Lambert could smell the Griffins arousal leave with him, Lambert’s own arousal wasn’t leaving that fast it seemed. 

“Right pies.” Lambert shook his arms and walked into the house where he spotted an older woman in an apron. 

“Hello. Can I request two Apple pies for supper time today?” He smiled politely because it wouldn’t do them good to get kicked out of the town. 

“Of course sir, that will be ten Ducats please.” _Fucking expensive, Aiden better like them._

Lambert drew the coins out of his purse and frowned when he realized how low he was, he might need to leave earlier than he planned if he wanted to make it back to the Keep alive this year, or maybe Coën or Aiden could stay with him down South. 

“Shall I bring them to the tavern when they are finished?” Lambert nodded and the woman smiled before leaving to start the order. Lambert was free to wander and he wanted to look at some silk rope, it could be fun. 

The town was small, barely a hundred people living there and not many travelers but he got lucky. A merchant from Cintra, and they normally carried some _other_ products that Lambert wanted to look at. 

“Good evening sir, may I interest you in some Cintran Wine?” Lambert looked around and shook his head before moving closer to the guy. 

“I can see some things I want behind the table, can I take a look?” The merchant looked at him with a grin before he nodded and Lambert was allowed past. A normal human wouldn’t have seen the clasps or even smelled the leather of some of the objects but Lambert wasn’t human. 

“Do you have something in mind sir?” The merchant was beside him and Lambert took a look. He didn’t want anything too heavy, but it also had to be strong enough to withstand a lot of force, his options were slim. 

“How much are those cuffs?” They looked heavy duty enough for him while also being small enough to carry in his pack. 

“Those are twenty five crowns and if you would like the chain with them it’s an extra ten.” His Lambert’s mind went to the light purse in his hand before he nodded. He could easily pick up contracts before leaving. 

“Thank you for your dealings sir, and I wish you a good day.” Lambert slipped his buy into his bag before making his way back to the tavern. He took a sniff and grinned, he could finally smell Aiden in the wind so he was close. _Tonight._

Coën was standing with a dwarf, talking about something boring so Lambert walked over before standing beside Coën. 

“Did you get what we needed?” Lambert nodded and Coën went back to talking to the dwarf. Lambert tuned the rest of the conversation out and took a deep inhale, Aiden’s scent was closer. 

Lambert looked around at everyone, people were sometimes looking over at them but they were wearing two swords each so that seemed warranted. Coën laughed and Lambert felt it travel through him, he could feel his heartbeat pick slightly and cursed under his breath. 

“I’m going back to the room I have something I need to fix, Aiden is almost here too.” Lambert left without a goodbye and walked back to the tavern. He could feel Coën watch him as he walked and shivered very slightly. 

He entered the tavern and winked at the owner who shook his head with a scowl but ignored him, he could live with that. He walked up the stairs and into their room, he could smell the fun from the last night and another wave of arousal fell from him. _Fuck._

He looked through his back and dropped the objects he had bought earlier in the bed before digging out more oil and a clean outfit. He was going to go all out on his partner and they would love it. 

Lambert could hear Coën’s footsteps as he hid everything away, “Lambert? Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, sorry I had to do something.” Lambert leaned into Coën as the Griffin pulled him into a hug, it was nice to be held. 

“It’s okay wolf, Aiden should be here by supper if you want a nap, I don’t think we’ll be sleeping much tonight.” 

“If I get my way we won’t be sleeping at all. I do have a request though.” Coen raised an eyebrow band Lambert continued. “Can you, and Aiden if he wants, can you tie me up? I want to try it and I trust you both. You don’t need to, of course it’s fine if you don’t want to.” 

“Little Wolf, take a second. Good, now if you want to try this then I’m happy too. How would you want it?” 

_He wants me to talk about it and not get aroused, he has another thing coming._

“I got cuffs today, I’ve wanted to try it for a while but I’ve never found anyone. It’s not like ropes everywhere and being dangled I just want like cuffs on my arms so I can’t move them.” 

“And you bought them today?” Coën’s voice didn’t betray his feelings so Lambert meekly nodded while looking down. 

“Well I’m okay with trying it, talk to Aiden when he gets here and then we can see okay?” 

Lambert nodded and Coën smiled at him, the Griffin pulled him into a small kiss before pushing him onto the bed. 

“Sleep,” Lambert listened to him and fell into a soft meditation. 

-

“Sir’s? I have a Witcher here asking for you.” Lambert was the first active in the room, it was the same voice from yesterday with the water so he opened the door. 

“Send him up will you, and when the pies arrive knock and leave them outside our door please.” He handed the girl a few coppers and she walked away. 

Lambert grinned at Coën as he flung himself back on the bed. _Aiden was here. Coën was here. This would be good._

There was another knock at the door and Aiden walked in slowly. Lambert jumped off the bed and threw himself at the Cat who dropped his packs to catch him in his arms. 

“Heya Wolfie, miss me?” Aiden laughed at him and Lambert nodded into his neck, Lambert could feel Coën watching them so he turned his head to look at him. 

“Hello Coën, how are you?” Aiden pulled Lambert higher and the Wolf grinned into him as they moved to the bed. 

“It’s good to see you Aiden, and I am feeling good. What about you?” Lambert was dropped into the bed and Aiden started to strip his swords and daggers off. _Fuck that looks good._

“As am I, I don’t need to ask how Lambert is, it seems.” Lambert stuck his middle finger up at them both but didn’t argue because he knew he was stinking of want and lust. 

“Well we should have a discussion about this. What we want, who with and all that.” 

_Why talk when you could fuck?_

“Lambert you might hate the talking but you need to get involved here.” Lambert frowned at Aiden but sighed and nodded anyway. He knew this would happen. 

“I think this conversation would be better over a glass of vodka and food,” Aiden pulled out a bottle of vodka and some food while Lambert took them both in. Sitting beside each other they did look similar. Coën has a shaved head and a black scruffy beard that Lambert loved to play with but Aiden had long brown-almost black- hair and no beard. Their physique was almost identical but Coën had more muscle on his arms while Aiden focused on his chest and stomach, not that Lambert was complaining. 

Their armors were completely different, Griffins were all about formality and honor so their armor reminded Lambert of a knight. But Cats are all about stealth and Lambert didn’t understand why they had no sleeves but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Done ogling?” _Never._

“Yeah I think so,” Lambert stretched his legs out and dropped them in Coën’s lap as the Griffin stroked them softly. Aiden handed them all a cup of vodka and some dried meats he had in his pack. 

“Well what is this?” _Trust Aiden to break the ice like that._

“Well we both like Lambert,” Aiden nodded and Coën continued. “And we both want Lambert to be happy, and if something forms between us then that’s good.” 

“Yes I think that’s right. I like you Coën and I think this can work between us. Lambert?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Yeah we can see where it goes.” 

Lambert was facing Coën but took a glance at Aiden and they both had that look in their eyes, the same one when they looked at him. _Good._

“In agreement then?” Lambert nodded and held his glass up as the other two copied. 

“That’s sorted, Wolf what did you want to ask Aiden?” Coën looked at him and raised an eyebrow as Aiden also looked at him. 

_Now there’s two of them. Fuck._

“I got uh, cuffs. Tie me up?” His voice was quiet, he knew that but they could both hear him and it was only Aiden he had to convince. 

“What kind of cuffs Wolfie?” Lambert looked up at Aiden and the Cat was wearing a fucking smirk as he talked. Coën wasn’t much better with his own smirk. 

“Fucking hell. Cuffs for my hands to tie them to the bed. Fuck.” Lambert downed his drink and looked away from the other two and glared at the floor. 

“And what would we do when you are wearing them?” Coën was speaking and Lambert cursed softly before looking at him. 

“Whatever you want.” Aiden cursed but nodded and Lambert grinned. He had both in agreement now. 

Another knock at the door drew their attention and Aiden perked up. “Witchers your pies arrived.” 

Aiden was at the door before Lambert could even move, he picked the pies up and shut the door behind him. _They look good._

“Any chance we can have a slice?” Lambert laughed at the sad face Aiden pulled before moving up the bed and sitting on Coën’s lap. Aiden was at the bottom and kept looking between them and the pies. 

“We bought the pies for you Moggie.” Aiden seemed to brighten at that and started to devour the pie as Coën laughed behind him. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said he likes pies.” Coen moved his hand closer to Lambert’s thigh as he talked. 

“First time I met the Caravan one of them tried to steal his pies the fucker got beaten up.” Aiden grinned as Lambert spoke, he knew those tears were fake but Aiden wanted his pies. 

“Please tell me you didn’t beat a Cat up on your first meeting,” Lambert laughed but shrugged. He watched Aiden finish the second pie with a smile, his Cat deserves them. 

“Thank you for the pies.” Lambert smiled again, _when did he get so soft? The fuckers were making him soft._

“Your welcome.” Aiden grinned and Lambert could feel Coën smiling into his neck and the Griffin moved his hand higher up his thigh. 

“Coën if your hand moves any higher I’m expecting to be fucked.” Coën laughed but kept his hand where it was and Lambert growled. 

“You ask so nicely Wolfie.” He glared at Aiden who was watching them both with amusement. 

“It’s my charm.” Coën’s hand went higher and Lambert pushed his legs out further, giving Coën enough space to untie the laces of his trousers. 

“Remember what I said yesterday?” Lambert frowned as Coën talked, he was being forced to think when he had two incredibly hot guys beside him. 

“Not really. What part?” Coën’s hand went higher and Lambert moved his head back in a request for a kiss but he got Coën laughing at him instead. 

“The part where I said I want to see you being taken apart under Aiden and if you feel up to it we’ll both fuck you. Remember now?” 

_Oh that part. Fuck if he didn’t get that._

“I think our Wolf likes the idea of that Coën,” Lambert was going to die, he has two of them now and they both like to tease him. _Fuck he has a type._

“Yeah I remember. Fuck, please do that,” Aiden moved the plates from the pies and the cups they had for their vodka before coming back to the bed. 

Lambert was pulled into Coën’s lap and the Griffin pulled his shirt off before he grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Wolfie where is your stuff?” _Words? Words are bad._

“Fucking pack. Hurry.” Coën grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss before he could answer Aiden’s laugh. 

He felt the bed dip behind him and Coën opened his legs wider before Aiden’s chest was against his back and pressed him into Coën. 

He felt Aiden’s mouth on his neck and the kiss that followed. Coën tilted his head more and Lambert let them take charge, he wouldn’t need to think for the rest of the night and he was okay with that. 

“Lambert word?” Aiden and Coën pulled away from him and Lambert didn’t whine, he wasn’t a puppy. 

“Moon. Fuck me now.” Aiden grabbed his hips and pulled him away from Coën, the Griffin moved off the bed and into the seat that Aiden had apparently moved. _When did the Cat do that?_

“I told Lambert last night that I want to see you take him apart, he has no say in how fast or slow you go unless he uses his word.”

_Yes sir._

Aiden looked over at Coën and Lambert pouted as the Cat's attention wasn’t on him, he was the one who would be getting fucked. 

“Is that so. Is that what you want Wolfie? Having your hands tied up and me taking you apart slowly?” 

_Fucking hell yes._

“Mhmm.” Oh how Lambert prayed that Aiden understood that because he doesn’t think words would be possible at this point in time. 

“I think that was a yes. Lambert, either nod or say yes,” Lambert rolled his eyes but nodded and Aiden smirked. “Good Boy.”

Lambert shivered at the praise, they were both so different. Before he knew them he would have thought Coën would be calling him a good boy and praising him, with Aiden calling him a slut and cockwarmer. Oh how pleasantly surprised he is that it’s the other way. 

“Oh do you like that? Are you wanting to be a good boy?” He nodded and closed his eyes as Aiden dragged a hand up his legs. 

“What else was discussed last night?” Lambert looked at Coën who smirked as he watched them both. Aiden held the cuffs in his hands and Lambert shivered again, this couldn’t come any faster. 

“A few things. You taking him apart, both fucking him, him being a cockwarmer for us, tying him up. I’m sure we can think of more as we go.” 

“Here’s my plan for tonight, Lambert if you like it, nod or say yes.” Lambert sighed as they kept talking, they knew how much he hated it. 

“I am going to make you come from my mouth and hands alone, then I’m using these cuffs and I will touch you for as long as I want and you can’t do anything about it unless you say your word. And because I’m feeling nice you can decide if you want Coën to fuck your face while I fuck you or not. Is that okay with you?” 

_Very fucking okay. How they talked about this without breaking and just fucking was beyond him._

Aiden tapped his stomach and raised an eyebrow before Lambert remembered to nod, Coën also nodded and Aiden grinned. 

“Good Boy. Lift your hips up for me Wolfie,” Lambert listened and he felt a pillow go under his hips and elevating him up for Aiden. 

“If it’s okay with you Aiden I think I might enjoy this show.” Aiden moved away and looked up at Coën, Lambert also looked and could see his Griffins arousal already. 

“Please do, have you any requests for the Wolf?” Lambert felt a full body shiver pass through him as Coën smirked and looked at him. 

“Not right now, I might think of some.” Lambert was done with their talking, he was promised a good fucking and it wasn’t happening. His attention was drawn back to Aiden as the Cat pulled his trousers off and grew them behind him with a feral grin. 

“Fuck me now.” He pushed into Aiden who laughed at him but moved closer. Lambert’s legs were spread out and he had to lift his head up to see Aiden in between them. 

“Inpatient Wolf, maybe we should teach you about having some patience.” _Oh yes please._ “Get you something that stops you coming until we say you are allowed.” 

Aiden’s hands were trailing patterns on his thighs and Lambert moaned his approval of the plan. How he got two sexually depraved Witchers was still very confusing but he wasn’t going to argue with the way of life. 

“Do you want something Wolfie?” Aiden moved a hand higher and Lambert could feel the ghosts of his fingers running down his shaft and down to his hole. _Fuck._

“Fuck me, please. Aiden, more.” Lambert got his wish, _and oh fuck how he missed Aiden_. The Cat moved away for less than a second to grab the oil and as he opened it Lambert’s dick twitched at the scent. 

“Do you like that?” Lambert didn’t have time to answer because Aiden was slowly pressing a slick finger into his hole. He thinks he moaned but he really doesn’t know. 

As Aiden pushed in slowly Lambert looked over at Coën who was stroking himself as he watched and Lambert tried to say something but was cut off by his own moans when Aiden pushed at that spot. 

“Fuck, fuck, Aiden!” The Cat pressed on the spot again and Lambert dropped his head to the bed and pushed back on Aiden’s fingers. 

“Give me a second Wolfie,” Lambert groaned as Aiden moved his fingers away before he felt warm puffs of air at his thigh. Aiden kissed both his thighs before moving lower.

_Oh shit._

Aiden licked down his cock and Lambert shivered as the Cat pressed his tongue at his entrance. The Cat pressed in slowly and Lambert tried everything in his power to keep the moan in but when Aiden used one of his hands to reach up and twist his nipple he was gone. 

“Oh, mhmm, fucking hell,” Aiden pressed deeper before pulling out slowly, Lambert’s mind went blank for a second. _Fucking shit, more please._

“Wolfie are you good?” Lambert held a hand up and put his thumb up before dropping it and moaning again, Aiden grinned into his thigh before going back to fingering him. 

The Cat added a second finger after a while and Lambert didn’t know if the noise that left him was fully human but he didn’t care. He glanced up at Coën who was watching them both with intense interest, his cock red and leaking with precome. 

“Aiden.” Lambert moaned his name as Aiden pushed in harder, two fingers going right to the knuckle before he pulled out again. “Nghh.”

Aiden chuckled but started to pick the pace up. Two fingers pushing in and out, torturing Lambert with each push. He could smell the lust in the room, thick enough to cut with a knife but that just made it all so much better. 

Lambert wasn’t going to last longer, being so wound up and with Aiden and Coën’s scent in the room it was too much. He tried to move away from Aiden but the Cat growled and pulled him back to the position he was in. 

“What do you want Wolfie?” Aiden had stopped moving his fingers and Lambert took a second to bring himself back. 

“So close, please Aiden.” He felt the Cat kiss his stomach softly before nodding into him. 

“Do you want me to stop? Or do you want to come?” Lambert looked at Aiden with wide eyes, he knew he looked stupid but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Don’t know,” _oh but he does._

“Should I ask Coën?” Lambert nodded at the question and they both looked at Coën who grinned like the cat who caught the canary. “So Coën what should our Wolf get?” 

“Let him come, we can always edge him later on.” _Oh now that’s a promise he could work with._

“Seems like you are getting a prize Wolfie, say thank you to Coën for being nice.” _Oh fuck, yes sir._

“Hmm, ‘hank you,” Lambert felt a smile form on his face as Aiden pushed in again and started to fuck him with three fingers. “Shit, shit.” 

“You are quite welcome little wolf. Come for Aiden and I, maybe we will give you a treat later on.” 

Lambert groaned and just when he was going to say something back he felt Aiden’s fingers curl in him and pushed right up at the spot inside him. “Fuck, Aiden.” 

“Look at you, such a mess for us. I bet if I even blew at your cock you would come all over me, should we try it?” 

Lambert could feel his strained and red his cock was, he knew that anything even near it would drag him through a very pleasurable orgasm but he didn’t want Aiden’s fingers to leave yet. They were pressing up and stroking the spot and he was sure that his head shouldn’t feel that heavy. 

He felt Coën move closer to him, his breath on his ear and Lambert shivered which gave him more stimulation. “Come little wolf, make a mess of yourself.”

Lambert let out a cry as he came, Coën ran a hand through his hair and Aiden held still as he clenched around the Cat's fingers. He dropped his legs and head down when he relaxed again, his mind cloudy with pleasure. 

“Lambert I’m going to move now.” Aiden spoke quietly as he pulled his fingers out slowly. Coën kissed him as the Cat moved away and Lambert felt empty. Too empty. 

He whimpered into Coën’s mouth and the Griffin moved away to look down at him. Aiden was at the bottom of the bed again, holding the cuffs and Lambert nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“I need verbal permission Wolfie.” Aiden looked at him and Lambert sighed softly. 

“Please tie me up.” He moved his arms so they were above his head and sitting on the headboard. Aiden grinned and handed the cuffs to Coën who placed them around Lambert’s wrists. The chain he had bought went in between his arms and tied around the headboard. He still had some give with the chain and would be able to break them if he needed too. 

“Look at you all tied up and pretty for us. All you want to do is be good for me, you want to be the perfect Wolfie that you are.”

_Oh yes, He wants to be good._

“I could smell you before I could smell the town. I could smell Coën in you and your arousal. What were you thinking of?” Aiden kissed his stomach softly and kept moving higher. 

“Both of you. Want to be wrecked,” Aiden kissed his right nipple and moved to the left one which he let his teeth graze gently over, “Hmm, Aiden.”

“Do you want to be in the middle of us? Getting fucked from both sides until you can’t keep yourself on your hands and knees?” 

Lambert nodded and a soft bite to his side reminded him of his words. “Yessir,” 

_Oh fuck did he really just say that? They’ll leave him now. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Lambert what’s wrong?” That was Coën’s voice, his hand stilled in his hair and Aiden was moving away too. _Come back._

“Don’t go. Please.” Aiden’s body was back above him and peppering kisses along his jaw. 

“We aren’t leaving Wolfie. We won’t be leaving for a long time. We can talk about it later if you want,” Lambert smiled and he kissed Aiden before the Cat was moving down his body again, gently kissing as much skin as possible. His scars were getting more attention. 

“Good Boy, always so perfect for us,” Coën was stroking his arms as he spoke and Lambert moaned. “Use your word if you need a break little one.” 

Lambert nodded and let his eyes close, Aiden’s hands were dragged down his sides and he shivered at the barely there touch. Aiden moved his hands to his thighs, he touched as much skin as possible and Lambert pushed up but he didn’t get any relief. 

“I already said I’m going to touch you for as long as I want. You have your word if you want a break,” Lambert cursed loudly as Aiden kissed his inner thigh right beside his crotch. 

It continued like that, Aiden touching him softly but never giving him any relief. His cock was begging for attention and he was also begging for it but they wouldn’t do anything, it was too much. He was so close to coming, but Aiden and Coën wouldn’t do anything for him. 

“Please, Aiden. Please. I want it so bad.” Aiden stopped drawing patterns on his calves and looked up. Coën laughed softly but kissed his forehead as Aiden moved closer. 

“Rut against me Wolfie.” _Oh fuck._

Lambert pushed his hips up and clenched his hands as he felt Aiden’s clothed stomach. His mind reminded him that he was the only naked one in the room and that just added more pleasure to everything. He could feel his balls tighten with each thrust. He felt his mind fade before he came all over Aiden’s shirt. 

“Good Boy, so perfect for us. Look at you doing what you were told, so pretty for us.” Aiden was kissing him as Coën spoke and he just lay there with the two of them holding him. 

“Are you needing a break? We stop when you say Wolfie,” Aiden moved so he could hold Coën’s hand which rested on Lambert’s chest. The two of them looked at each other with such a care and joy that Lambert didn’t even know what to say. 

“Let’s get you untied and resting for a bit.” Coen was moving away from him and working on the cuffs above him, they clicked and released his wrists which dropped down beside him. Aiden laughed at him but didn’t say anything else. 

“Sit up Wolfie,” Lambert nodded and leaned on Aiden as he pushed himself up and back so he was against the bed frame. “You got it?” Lambert nodded. 

Coën sat at his feet beside Aiden and the two leaned into each other. Aiden grabbed one of his hands while the other rested on Lambert’s foot. 

_Would they do a show for him? He wants to see that._

“What are you thinking about little Wolf?” Coën was grinning and Lambert nodded at the both of them, he really hated how they kept wanting him to talk. 

“What about us?” Aiden squeezed his foot. 

“I want a show. The price for both of you fucking me tonight,” He folded his arms and tried to look bossy but Coën and Aiden just laughed at him, _he’s a Witcher he should be intimidating._

“I think that’s a fair price, Coën?” Aiden looked at Coën who nodded at the Cat. 

“I think it’s a good price. Well Wolf what would you like?” Lambert shrugged as Aiden laughed at him again. _Rude._

“Coën what would you like?” Aiden tapped Lambert’s foot and the Wolf pulled them closer to his chest to give them space. 

“I think I want to see what you look like under that shirt. Take it off?” Aiden nodded and stripped his shirt off, Lambert looked between the two and his breath got stuck in his chest at the view. They were both more dominant but Coën seemed to be taking charge and Aiden was letting him. 

“Oh you look good, it’s been so long since we’ve had fun Aiden.” _Oh. Oh fuck they were friends before._

“I bet I’m better at sucking cock now,” _oh yes this is what he wanted._

“I bet you are. Get to it Cat,” Aiden moved off the bed and kneeled at Coën’s legs, and Lambert let out a small moan at the sight. Aiden helped Coën out of his trousers before he moved his head closer. 

_Holy shit they should have met earlier._

Lambert knew how Aiden sucked cock, the Cat liked to wake him up like that and he wasn’t complaining. He watched Aiden lick Coën from his balls up before taking only the head of his cock in. 

“Good Kitten.” Coën grabbed something of Aiden’s hair and held him still before letting the Cat move up and down. “You are so much better now, fuck.” 

Lambert lowered his own hand to his cock and stroked slowly at the show. Aiden was using one hand to pump Coën’s cock as he mouthed at his head. Coen groaned something and Aiden grinned before moving away and spitting on his cock. _Oh fuck._

The Cat went back to sucking him off, mouth going down until Lambert saw his face connect with Coën’s crotch, and he sucked that cock too so he knows how long it is. Aiden pulled back and a line of saliva connected them before Aiden moved further away. 

“Fuck me like you mean it Griffin.” Coën growled and Lambert watched as he grabbed Aiden’s hair and pulled him down. Coën pushed into Aiden’s mouth and fucked it. The Cat had one hand on Coën’s thigh while the other one was tugging at his balls. 

Lambert stroked his cock faster as he watched, Aiden was moaning around the cock in his mouth and Lambert could see how much he was enjoying it all, Coën was also enjoying it if his more frantic thrusts were to be believed. 

“Good Kitten, always so good for me.” Coën stroked Aiden’s cheek as he slowed his thrusts down, Aiden moaned around him and Lambert thought it sounded like ‘don’t stop’ but he wasn’t sure. 

“Where do you want me to come?” Coën looked down at Aiden and Lambert could only describe the look in his eyes as soft. 

Aiden moved his hand from Coën’s thigh and tapped his throat before putting it back on his thigh and Coën nodded at him. _Oh he can’t talk to say no. That’s why his hand is there._

Lambert didn’t mean to stop stroking himself but it felt wrong to because he was close to coming and he didn’t know why it felt wrong. 

“Kitten look at our little wolf,” Aiden moved his gaze to Lambert and he shivered as Aiden moaned around Coën’s cock. “Should he come on your face?” 

Aiden moved his hand again and held his thumb up as Coën grinned at him. Lambert choked on his breath before he was moving to where Coën’s finger was pointing. 

“Good wolf, when you come do it on his face.” Lambert nodded and Coën grinned again, the Griffin used his free hand to pull Lambert into a kiss as he fucked Aiden’s mouth again. 

Coën pulled away and moved his other hand to Aiden’s hair before pushing in and staying there. Aiden looked in his eyes as he stayed still before tapping Coën’s thigh and the Griffin was pulling out. Aiden coughed slightly and stroked Coën before he was taking his head in his mouth again. 

That show was enough for Lambert to feel the start of an orgasm and he moaned slightly. He watched as Aiden sucked and his drool smeared around his mouth and chin as he took more of Coën in. When he moaned and made eye contact with Lambert the Wolf growled and moved closer to Aiden’s face. 

“Come wolf.” And Lambert did, he stroked himself through his third orgasm of the night. It wasn’t as long as the last two but when he let go of his cock and looked at Aiden’s face he moaned. Aiden was covered in his come, some on his cheek, a splat in his air and most of it landed on Coën’s cock which he was still sucking enthusiastically. 

“Are you going to waste Lambert’s come? He was so nice to you.” Coën twisted his hand in Aiden’s hair and the Cat whimpered. The Griffin moved his cock out of Aiden’s mouth and watched as the man used one of his fingers to gather as much spent up as possible. He sucked on the finger and opened his mouth after he swallowed, and Lambert felt his cock harden again. 

“Good Kitten, now get back here.” Aiden nodded and moved back to kneeling between Coën’s legs. He let Coën fuck into his mouth and Lambert watched the two, he could see when Coën was close and watched as Coën held Aiden down as far as he could. 

He let go of Aiden’s hair and the Cat moved away as he swallowed the load in his mouth. He sat back on his feet and looked up at them both. 

_Holy shit that was good._

“Fuck you two, just fuck.” Lambert didn’t know how to express his feelings but that seemed to do it for them both. 

“Glad you enjoyed it too Wolfie,” _oh he didn’t just enjoy that, that was definitely happening again._

“I’m sure Lambert has more things he wants to do. Hmm?” Lambert looked at Coën and nodded slowly because he was still getting over that show. “Use your words wolf.”

“If you are still up for it I want to be fucked by Aiden and suck your cock.” Lambert looked down at Aiden who nodded with his blissed out eyes and Lambert knew that feeling so well. 

“Let’s give Aiden a few minutes to bring himself back, why not get yourself open for him?” Coen picked the tub of oil up and Lambert nodded before getting on his back and lifting his legs up. 

“Up you get, Kitten.” Lambert looked down at Aiden who nodded and leaned on Coën who helped him up. The Cat sat on Coën’s lap before the two of them turned to Lambert. _Oh fuck he wanted to join that._

“Lambert’s going to finger himself open for us, then you are going to fuck him onto my cock.” 

“Mhmm,” Lambert grinned and started to coat his fingers in that oil, he really should make more if they were this insatiable. He dipped a finger into his hole before pulling out again, he did it again but went further in before pulling out.

He kept at it, slowly adding more in before he got a full finger in, then he added a second, then a third, and when he got to his fourth he was gripping the bed with his other hand and his cock was hard and leaking precome again. 

“Do you think he is ready for you Kitten?” Coën whispered in Aiden’s ear but Lambert could hear it like it was said in his ear. He moaned and nodded as fast as he could before focusing on fucking himself on his fingers again. Coën picked up the discarded oil and handed it to Aiden who coated his cock in it. 

“Go and get him.” Aiden pushed himself off Coën's lap and grabbed Lambert’s hand before pulling it out and pressing his cock in gently. Lambert pushed down on him and clenched around the cock in his ass and moaned as he felt so full again. Aiden thrust into him a few times before settling in rhythm that suited them both. 

“Turn him on his stomach Kitten,” Coën directed them and Lambert whined at the loss of cock in his ass but was manhandled onto his stomach before Aiden was pushing back in again. “Good Boys. Lambert, listen to me.” 

Aiden stopped thrusting and both of their attentions went to Coen who smiled. “I’m going to fuck your face like you said and you won’t be able to speak for your safeword.” Lambert nodded and clenched around Aiden which got him a moan, Coën kept speaking. “So I will hold your hand and if you want to stop or to breathe you will squeeze my hand three times. Okay?”

“Yeah okay, yeah, fuck Aiden there. Coën please,” Lambert let out a cry as Aiden pushed in deeper and out right before he slammed back in. 

Coën’s grin was feral and Lambert loved it, he washed as the Griffin moved to the head of the bed in front of him and grabbed one of Lambert’s hands and his head. 

“Squeeze when you need to Wolf,” that was the last thing he said before Lambert moved his head down and took his cock in his mouth. 

“Oh fuck Lambert you look so good like this. Spread out and being fucked.” Aiden punctuated each word with a slow and steady thrust which had Lambert whimpering around Coën’s cock. 

“He’s a slut, begging for our cocks and whimpering for more.” Lambert looked up at Coën as he spoke and could see the pure want and lust in his eyes and Lambert whined as he thrust into Lambert’s mouth. When Aiden pulled out, Coën pushed in and then the other way around. 

He felt used and he loved it. 

He could feel his next orgasm slowly building as Coën kept calling him a slut and Aiden agreed as they fucked him. He let his mind drift into pleasure, he wasn’t sure how long had passed when he felt Coën come in his mouth and hold him there. Aiden wasn’t far behind as his thrusts spread up and Lambert pushed back on him and clenched. 

“Fuck, Lambert you are perfect.” Aiden held him still and Coën’s cock was softening in his mouth and it was exactly where Lambert wanted to be. When he felt both of them pulling out his brain short circuited, his mind blank as Coën and Aiden talked to him and each other. 

“Lambert? Speak to me Wolfie,” Aiden’s hands were moved and he felt Coën’s on his shoulders. Their eyes trained on him as he brought himself back and realized they had been asking questions. 

“I’m good. So good.” Coen stroked his arm softly and Aiden laid his palm on his back. “Got lost in my head.”

“We saw that. Let’s get you a drink and some food,” Aiden moved away and Lambert whined at the loss of heat and his lover, Coen pulled him closer so his head laid on the Griffin's lap. 

“How are you? Still fuzzy?” Lambert nodded and smiled at Coën who chucked softly at him but nodded. “What do you need, little wolf?” 

“You two,” Coën’s eyes softened as Lambert spoke and the Griffin nodded softly at him. 

“You’ve got us Wolfie. Can you sit up for us?” Lambert shook his head and Aiden placed the tray of food down and helped Coën move him up the bed. “Here you go, let’s get you fed and watered. Then sleeping will do you good,” 

“Mhmm, ‘kay. Did I do good?” He accepted the sip of water from Aiden as the Griffin beside him kissed his head. 

“You did good little wolf,” Lambert smiled and let his eyes drop closed as he sat between his two lovers. “Go to sleep Wolf, we’ll wake you up in the morning.” 

Lambert felt a kiss on his head and one on his cheek as they moved him about. He had never felt so fucked out, but he had never had two Witchers at once.   
  
Someone started to spread a healing salve on his ass and into his fucked out hole and Lambert moaned softly. He got a laugh in response and then a kiss on his back.

”Night Wolf, Coën,” Aiden kissed him before kissing Coën softly. 

“Good night Aiden, good night little one,” Lambert smiled into the kiss from Coën and watched as Aiden kissed the Griffin over him.

“Night Enid, Blath.” Lambert closed his eyes again and his mind went blank as he was dragged into sleep, his Cat and his Griffin watching over him.


End file.
